Royal Purple Hue
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Kaz is captured by the creature and finds himself trapped in the world of toys. Can he escape or will his friends rescue him before he is made a permanent part of rulers collection.
1. Chapter 1

Royal Purple Hue; Chapter 1: The Toy Chest

"I know it went somewhere out here, Falgor? Falgor where'd you go?", Kaz called for his car as he searched through the bushes of the large forest. He was training for the graduation race when suddenly his racer decided to fly off into the forest.

"Falgor?" he called searching and going further into the forest, "Kaz I think we should go back it's getting dark" the small robot said as Kaz came up from the bush.

"Not without my Falgor" he said as he looked at the small floating robot, "Go back if you want but I'm not leaving without my racer" he exclaimed as he kept searching. Suddenly there was a snap making the nervous robot cringe, "What was that?"

"What was what I didn't hear anything" he said looking through the bushes, "Ah man it's not here either" he groaned as the robot panicked as he felt something staring at them from the darkness of the forest. Looking further a yellow glow of two dots shined from the darkness and the robot went into full freak out mode and began flying around in a panic and eventually into Kaz who almost fell over.

"What is wrong with you?" he looked down at the robot that began rambling and flailing rapidly confusing the blue haired boy.

"Calm down I can't understand you, now what's wrong?" he said and the robot eyes bugged out as the purple glow in a large shadow hung over them.

"Hey what are you…ah…" looking back and over Kaz eyes widened as he saw the large shadow that was hanging over them,

"What is that thing?"

"Who cares let's get out of here!" the robot said and Kaz turned and prepared to run away but only half way toward the forest, the yellow dots shined brighter from the darkness, the intensity stilling them.

"Where trapped" Kaz said as they tried to look for a way out, suddenly something shoot out of the woods and wrapped around Kaz's arm.

"What the…" he tried pulling his arm free, but to no avail, "Kaz!" the robot shrieked as it watched the boy struggle, suddenly more of the thread like substance came and wrapped around the blue haired male.

"Kaz!" , the robot yelled and was about to help it's friend when he suddenly yelled, "Don't worry about me, go get out of here" he said as he struggled as the tight substance retracted pulling him further back, suddenly he fell forward as more of the rope wrapped around his legs and arms, tying his feet together and his arms to his sides as he fell to the side with a thud.

"Kaz!"

"Get out of here go get help!" Kaz said as he began being dragged into the forest, "Hurry get out of here before…Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he was pulled into the forest and disappearing into the thick brush.

The robot floated there in shock and fear as it watched the boy being dragged into the forest until finally he disappeared into the forest along with all the yellow glow.

"Kaz…" turning around quickly the robot floated into the forest and raced back toward the training hall, back in forest, deep in the middle where a rather large tree stood, no one would suspect a large structure lay hidden by the thick foliage. It looked like the cross between a mansion and a castle; inside was immaculate and decorated with expensive décor. But in one of the many rooms it was filled to the brim with toys, scattered on the floor, big and small lined on the wall.

"Ah I see my baby have returned" a voice cooed as large, yellow creature came walking into the large throne room. It was a large creature, looking like a giant box or chest with legs like a lion and a long wagging tail with a tuff of fur at the tip. The figure was thin and appeared to be female with purple hair that grew lighter towards the tips and equally violet eyes. They were wearing a silky long purple robe, they sipped some of the wine from their glass before looking up at the large creature that entered.

"So did you enjoy your time outside?" they cooed to the large creature who gave a chirping like sound as the figure patted what was assumed to be its heads, "That's good to hear" they said as the creature made another chirping noise, "What's that my darling?" they asked and watched as the creatures back opened and showed it's catch to the figure whose face lit up at the sight of the object the creature had brought in.

"Oh my precise darling you brought me this! ~" they gave a giddy giggle as they looked over the boy unconscious still wrapped large dark hands. "Oh he is just precious and that face is too cute!" they smiled as they took the boy's face in their hand, "I have so many plans for you, you'll make a lovely addition to my collection" they smiled down at the other before letting them lay back down on the ground, with a snap of their fingers he called the attention of the creature, "Alright my darling chest take him to the east wing and when he wakes up let me know" they commanded and the creature wagged it's rail and scurried along, carrying the boy away.

Once alone again, the figure began bouncing up and down happily, "Yeah I got something special today, how exciting and here I thought I would be bored" they giggled twirling around the room and over the many toys.

"Hem, I wonder where he came from?" they thought before walking over to the large thorn that sat on top of the large steps and sat on the many pillows that sat with a soft thud,

"O well, soon he'll be another part of my collection"

…..to be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Purple Hue; Chapter 2; Toyland

Back at Gurao Academy, the other racers and participants were in the dining hall still talking who to add to their team for the up incoming graduation race. Suddenly a something burst through the doors landing in the middle of the table shocking the students.

"Oh my gosh! What are you okay?!" Fiona gasped as she picked up the small robot who looked like it was about to faint.

"What happened to him?" Myron said rushing over next to Fiona along with Diego with worried looks on their faces.

"Help! Trouble! Trouble!" P.E.L said as it began flailing around in Fiona's hands, "Calm down, who's in trouble?" she said

"KAZ!", he said as the group gasped, "What did you say P.E.L!?"

"What happened to Kaz!?", Fiona said shaking the robot

"Kaz was taken by something big!"

"Something big?" Diego puzzled

"What something big?" Myron asked

"Something big, with lots glowing eyes! Lots of big something's!", P.E.L screamed again as Fiona tried to shake him back, "And what about Kaz!?"

"Kaz captured! He got dragged into the forest!"

"And you just left him there! What the heck is wrong with you!", Fiona said shaking the robot furiously now.

"Fiona you need to calm down!" Myron said trying to pry P.E.L from the furious girl, "Yeah you could damage P.E.L" Diego said trying to hold her back.

"How can I be calm!" she yelled, "Kaz is out there, captured by who knows what!" she yelled scaring the boys.

"Get your butts in gear and let's go save him!" she yelled as the boys nodded quickly and they headed for the door. The suddenly came to a halt as Myron crashed into a hard something causing a domino effect ending with them all on the floor. Looking up they saw the source of the crash,

"Where do you think you're going in such a hurry" a giant crocodile demanded as the group quickly stood up, "Please Dile it's an emergency!" Fiona said with much urgency on her face.

"An emergency?"

"Kaz got taken and we need to go and search for him!" Myron said

"Taken? By what?" Dile inquired, "We…don't know exactly" Diego admitted

"But P.E.L said it was something big with lots of glowing eyes"

"Yeah and spew sticking stuff! P.E.L still has sticky rope on him" the robot said showing one of his arms with some kind of weird white stuff on his arm.

"Hmm"

"Please Dile we need to go and look for him he could be in trouble" Fiona said to the instructor who nodded.

"Alright, we'll all go and look for Gordon" he said as the three thanked the man

"Alright everyone split up and fan out!" he said as they stood out in front of the forest, "I want every stretch of forest looked over from top to bottom. If you seem anything the call on your communicators and the team will come to your location. Understood? Good, now move out!"

With that the groups moved into the forest and began their search,

'Kaz hold on'

In a large castle, in the east wing, in a large room on a large bed, a body yawned, stretching his arms as they had awoken from their slumber.

"Man what a good nap~" Kaz said, popping out of his haze he suddenly looked around noting he wasn't at the school, it looked like some elegant and fancy looking bedroom. Looking around he saw he had been lying on soft, plushy bed.

"Where am I?" he groaned looking over the room, "Whoever designed this place really likes the color purple" he looked over the room, looking to another side he found a door.

"Maybe that's a way out" he said walking toward the door, grabbing the knob he turned it, peaking out he was met with a large hallway. It was also designed in shades of purple and fine furniture and pictures most of which showed a purple haired figure in various clothing.

"Man this place is kinda of creepy" he said as he walked down the hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"How long is this path?" he sighed, suddenly eyes blinked as he saw another large door. Hurrying his steps he now stood in front of the large doors,

"Man these are bigger than I thought" as he got a little closer a sound caught his attention, 'Laughing? Who could that be?' without a second thought he began reaching for the door,

"Hey you!?" looking back suddenly Kaz saw a girl approaching him; she had long auburn hair and was wearing a maids uniform with matching hat and long black stockings.

"Um who me?" he pointed himself nervously,

"Who else! Now tell me what you are doing!? Did you have permission to go in there!?" she sounded serious and angry, "Um well no…I…"

"So you were just going to waltz in there without permission! Have you no proper etiquette!" Kaz was seriously scared right now; this girl could give Fiona a run for her money.

"Who are you any way, I've never seen you around the house? Are you new or something?"

"Well I'm Kaz and I guess so…but…" suddenly he yelped as he was suddenly dragged away from the door and down the hall, "Hey where are you taking me!?"

"Your clothes are atrocious I won't be yelled at because a new worker didn't were the right uniform" she said and Kaz gave her a confusing look,

"Wait what!? I think there's some kind of mistake…wait!" yells could be heard as Kaz was dragged into a changing room and was forced to where the new uniform.

"What is this!?" he grimaced as looked down at what he was forced to where, it was basically a maids uniform. The dress stopped right over his knees which were hidden with black stocks, a large bow tied in the back that connected to the apron and a matching maids hate adorned his head.

"Lucky for you we found a dress in your size, now come on you have work to do" she said again pulling the Kaz who continued to protest as they were pulled down the hall.

Back with the others, the teams search high and low for the missing racers some looking harder than others.

"Kaz!" Fiona called, "Kaz where are you?" Myron called

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" Diego called,

"Kaz! Kaz come out!" P.E.L called out frantically as they continued to search the forest,

"Ah! This is so boring" Hebina groaned leaning against a tree, "What's wrong with you princess?" a voice mocked, "Oh be buzz off Antares, I'm tired as it is" she groaned, "Seriously why do we have to look for some brat, I bet he just ran off and…" she suddenly stopped her rant seeing the look on the boy's face, "What's wrong with you?" she raised an eyebrow as the male made small chocking sounds his hand slowly raised in a point,

"Huh?" turning around her eyes went wide and her face paled, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Did you guy's hear that?" Myron asked

"Yeah what was that?" Dradd asked, suddenly he spotted something in the distance, "What is that?" all eyes turned to the sight of a smoke cloud,

"Hey isn't that Hebina?"

"And Antares?"

"What are those knuckleheads doing?" Dile said as he saw the two running passed them, "Out of my way!" Hebina said as the two ran past the other racer who were stunned to say the least,

"RUN!"

"Run?" Fiona blinked, "Run from what?" suddenly something burst from the forest, the others gasp and covered their eyes as dust and wind blew past them.

"What is that thing?" in the middle of the clearing, eyes widened as a giant creature let out a high loud roar, it looked like a giant creature with no head, a chest or a rectangular box with animal like legs and a long tail.

"Danger! Danger!" P.E.L cried

"What is it!?" Tiaga said looking at the creature, "It looks like a giant bug" the creature looked at the group, its eyes glowing and blinking with yellow, it's top opened slowly revealing sharp rows of teeth.

"It doesn't look friendly" Krakken inquired as the giant creature took steps, they were small but made the others back up.

"Ah man" Kaz groaned as he dunked the dish in the dish water, if it wasn't bad enough he was forced into a dress, but now he was doing the dishes. He gave another sigh as he continued to wash the plates, peering to his sides he saw other maids doing the dishes and various chores around the room. It only added to his embarrassment being in the dress. If they found out he was a guy…he shook his head, he had to find Falgor and get the heck out of the here. Looking around he slowly began backing up, slowly so not to draw attention. He managed to sneak out of the kitchen,

"Alright now to find Falgor and my clothes and…" as he looked around he noticed a small group, giggling and laughing, as he looked from around the corner, he noticed those leaving out a door guarded by two armored guards.

"Can't get out through there" he groaned, "There must be some way out of here"

To Be Continued…


End file.
